


The NCIS/Marvel Crossover that I don't have a name for.

by MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps



Category: Marvel, NCIS, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Corpses, Crossover Shenanigans, Gen, Guns, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps/pseuds/MyHumpsMyLovelyLadyLumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Gibbs met Anti-Venom, he was chasing a suspect.<br/>The second time, Ziva ended up merging with the Venom symbiote.<br/>Shenanigans ensued.</p><p> </p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anti-Venom

The first time Gibbs met Anti-Venom he was chasing a suspect.

 

The man had taken off like a rocket at the first sight of him and DiNozzo, and was now currently running through the woods towards a car parked by the side of the road.

"Stop! Federal agents!" Gibbs called out, drawing his gun in the same breath. The man glanced over his shoulder, but did not stop or slow. He dove headfirst though the open passenger side window of the car. It was a red Honda Civic, Gibbs noted. The car started with an unusually load roar for such a small vehicle. Just as Gibbs burst out through the trees the car pulled away and began to accelerate. Gibbs raised his firearm and fired at the escaping vehicle. **BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!** Three shots, two hits to the rear window. Spiderwebs of cracks ran through the glass, making it difficult to see inside the vehicle. However, Gibbs could just make out the shadows of two suspects as the car got away. Lowering his gun and sighing, Gibbs could only look on in frustration as the murderer of two petty officers and his apparent accomplice escaped. Suddenly, a blur of white shot past Gibbs at an inhuman speed. A feminine figure covered head to toe in what appeared to be a white skin-tight bodysuit came to a halt about forty meters ahead of Gibbs. The figure threw out a slender arm and a white rope shot from her wrist spiraling in a perfect horizontal helix before attaching by some unknown means to the back of the car. There was a loud metallic wrenching noise and suddenly the car was no longer moving. Digging in her feet and throwing back her shoulders the white-suited woman yanked on the rope with enough force to send the car flying back towards her. The Honda went flying backwards through the air, now suddenly a projectile. It crashed down on the white-suited woman, a "super-hero", Gibbs belatedly realized, before bouncing back up and landing several meters behind her.

"Drop your weapons and get out of the car! Hands where I can see them!" Gibbs shouted running towards the now smoking vehicle. As he approached the car Dinozzo came limping out of the woods with yet another suspect in tow.

"I got 'em, Boss!" DiNozzo gasped. "He shot me just as I was about to follow you into the woods." Tony lifted his free hand, gun equipped, towards the Honda. His other hand remained on the shoulder of the man he had handcuffed.

"I want a lawyer..." the man muttered.

"Shut up." Tony snapped. "We aren't even finished busting you guys yet." Gibbs glanced towards them while circumnavigating the damaged car.

"You alright, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss. Just a scratch." Gibbs glanced at Tony a second time, the "scratch" had soaked Tony's entire right pant leg in blood and was pumping more onto the grass. Aware that the situation now had a time limit, Gibbs approached the passenger side door. Peering though he saw that one of the suspects was dead, a nine millimeter hole in his forehead. It was the same man Gibbs had been chasing through the woods. Looking past him to the driver, Gibbs saw that the man was slumped over in his seat. Banging on the glass with his gun he shouted to the man,

"Put your hands on the steering wheel!" Not getting a response, Gibbs opened the car door. Reaching past the corpse he placed two fingers on the jugular of the other man while simultaneously aiming his gun at him. Finding a pulse and deciding that he was unconscious Gibbs backed away from the car. He heard DiNozzo limping over and was about to offer some assistance when the car moved. Spinning back around to point his gun at the driver, he was surprised to see that the man had not moved. The car nudged its way backwards once more and a groan was heard. Gibbs looked over the car door to the front of the vehicle to see that the super-hero was back on her feet. The car had move because she was leaning on it.

"Well that was certainly unpleasant." She grumbled to herself as she pushed and pulled her various limbs back into their proper position. Once her twisted and mangled, yet surprisingly not bleeding, body was back in working order she calmly walked over to where Gibbs and DiNozzo where standing. Noticing DiNozzo's injury she approached him first. She crouched next to him to examine the wound.

"Uh-huh. Looks like it just grazed you." Placing one hand over the wound she concentrated hard on what she could remember of human anatomy. Once the wound had finished healing she stood up and looked him over. 

"I think that will do." Tony looked down at his leg in disbelief.

"How did you-?" He looked up at her and stared at her in disbelief. Then he checked her out. Because why not?

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped.

"Uh, yeah Boss!" Tony said after he stopped ogling her.

"Get the other one out of the car." Gibbs said to him while studying this new vigilante. She was wearing some kind of white spandex suit with a black spider on it. Red eyes peered at him past a black mask.

"Name?"

"Anti-Venom."


	2. SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I made it very clear in the previous chapter, so to clarify: The bad guys had removed the cars engine and replaced it with a stronger one with extra horsepower.  
> Also, the guy Gibbs was chasing was Eddie Brock.

"Gibbs! I got some really weird results from that blood sample Ducky sent me." Abby declared as she entered the bullpen.

"What kind of weird results, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, there is two completely different DNA sequences in the same blood." Abby said. "I'm not sure how but DNA from another person was in Eddie Brock's blood."

"A blood transfusion?" McGee suggested.

"No, there was only one type of blood. If Eddie had had a blood transfusion there would have been traces of O negative blood since that's what is normally used for transfusions. But all I found was Eddie's own A negative blood." Abby replied.

"How can there be two different people's DNA in the same blood?" Ziva asked.

"At first I thought it might be some form of gene therapy, but then I discovered that the second DNA sequence wasn't even human!" Abby raved. "I tried matching the DNA to a sample from a catalog of different animal DNA samples, but when I got a match the database said the results were classified. I don't have clearance to access the results!"

"Let me guess, FBI?" Tony said while leaning back in his chair.

"No, SHIELD." said a man in a suit, who had walked in without anyone noticing.

"SHIELD?" Gibbs said, looking the man up and down while offering his hand.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. I'm Agent Coulson." The man said, accepting the handshake.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs said while picking up his coffee. "Any particular reason why SHIELD is restricting access to those files?"

"Those files contain classified information on Project Venom, which I have come to brief you and your team on. We'll have to read in first of course."

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Read you in" means they have to read and sign a document saying they are not allowed to disclose any information on Project Venom.


	3. Sonic Emitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the update. Even though I'd already planned out what was going to happen next, I sort of lost my motivation to keep writing.

"So this thing came from outer space? That's so cool! I knew aliens existed!" Abby declared with a grin.

"Yes, and now it is currently in possession of one Petty Officer James Perry." Coulson stated. "We believe he may have stolen it from Eddie Brock, and plans on using it to commit a series of armed robberies throughout the state."

"Obviously you mean to retrieve it, but how do you plan on doing that?" Gibbs asked.

"The symbiotes are weakened by high decibel noises, Venom in particular is most vulnerable to them. Other weaknesses include fire and high voltage." Coulson said matter-of-factually.

"Is there anything that enough voltage won't put down?" Tony asked while playing with his pencil, twirling it around his fingers. Gibbs gave him a look and Tony stopped.

"So all we have to do is play the car radio loud enough and it'll stop him?" Gibbs asked.

"Depending on the stereo system, it should cause the symbiote significant distress. However, I have something much better." Coulson said. He opened his briefcase and pulled out what looked like a cross between a pistol and a small satellite dish. The gun was shiny silver with several small wires running along the sides. The dish which was shiny black in color, was mounted on the end of the barrel where the bullets would come out of a normal gun. 

"This is a minuter portable sonic emitter. We have a larger one back at base, in case of a symbiote outbreak." Coulson said. "This will emit a sonic blast powerful enough to force the symbiote off of its host. Once we've done that we can put the symbiote in this." He pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary metal thermos.

"A thermos?" Mcgee asked, confused.

"This "thermos", for lack of a better name, is made of adamantium, the one of the few materials out there that a symbiote can't eat its way through." Coulson said.

"Great, so now all we have to is find him." Tony said.

"That may be easier than you think, Tony." Ziva said while looking out the window.

As one the entire group looked out at the parking lot outside.

"Hey! That's my car!"


	4. Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an obscenely long time I took to update. Honestly, there's no excuse for it, so I'm not even gonna bother.

A few hours later a news station broadcast footage of Tony's stolen car outside a bank that was being robbed, reportedly, by a large, black, gooey, humanoid creature. After grabbing their gear the team, plus Coulson, made their way out to the site. The team had backup in the form of Anti-Venom, who had shown up a few minutes before they did. As they were approaching the bank, Venom came bursting out, bags of cash in hand. He came to a halt when he saw them. He snarled and lashed out with tendrils of ichor that morphed into two extra sets of arms. His claws slashed deeply into Tony and McGee's arms. The blow sent them stumbling back into Gibbs and Ziva, knocking them over. Before anyone had a chance to react, Venom had them webbed to the ground. Coulson drew the sonic emitter from his bag, but before he could use it Anti-Venom jumped in and started attacking Venom. 

The disgusting black ooze writhed in pain and actually smoked a little as Anti-Venom's claws burned through it. Venom took a swing in retaliation, sending Anti-Venom sprawling across the ground. Anti-Venom recovered quickly, jumping back to her feet in time to intercept another blow. Blocking with one arm and lashing out with the other she sent Venom flying backwards. He crashed into some decorative bushes in front of the bank. Heaving himself off the ground Venom jumped forward and attempted to use one of the bags of cash as a weapon, swinging it violently at Anti-Venom. Anti-Venom lashed out with her claws ripping open the bag sending cash flying everywhere. 

"Our money!" Venom hissed in fury.

"It's not your money!" Anti-Venom responded.

"It is now!" Venom spat. He lashed out with all six arms then, but Anti-Venom just reached forward and tore the extras all off! The arms on the ground dissolved into puddles of black goo.

"How dare you!" Venom shrieked. Just then a loud high-pitched squeal cut through the air. Coulson had activated the sonic emitter. 

"Nooo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know if I should continue this series or not. My other story "The Omnitrix in the Hands of a (Semi)Responsible Adult" is taking up a lot of time so if I don't get any feedback on this story I may abandon it, or at least put it on hiatus for a while. Please leave a comment letting me know if I should continue to update or not.


	5. She-Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me a few months, but here it is: chapter five.

"Nooo!" Venom screamed again. The symbiotic monstrosity writhed in agony as waves of _visible_ sound pummeled it and Anti-Venom. Anti-Venom had hunched over and was holding her head in apparent pain, however she appeared to be in much less distress than Venom was; as the black symbiote had collapsed into a pile of squirming black ooze. The man beneath it was visible now, and he seemed to be in pain as well. The symbioses' ensured that he felt the same pain the symbiote did.

"Aargh!" the man screamed, and, oblivious to his surroundings, he lashed out while falling to his knees. Thin black tendrils of ichor slid off his body as the symbiote lost the last of its hold on him. Then, suddenly, there came a loud snap and a line of webbing appeared out of nowhere to lash across the man's back. An line of angry red welts appeared on his skin and the man fell over. Then Spider-man appeared, the web-whip in his hands. He threw out several more lines of webbing and yanked the man out of the pool of black ooze. He webbed him to the side of the building then turned to the NCIS agents.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked, quickly striding over to them. He grabbed the webbing and tore it off them, freeing them to move around. Gibbs and Ziva got up immediately, McGee and DiNozzo more slowly. The gashes were bleeding pretty badly, so Spider-man quickly wrapped webbing around their arms to serve as a sort of makeshift bandage. Anti-Venom had recovered by this point, and jogged over to them to assess the damage. Gibbs quickly issued a few terse orders to his team.

"McGee, DiNozzo, have Anti-Venom treat your wounds. Then get in the car and take it easy, you've lost alot of blood. Ziva, go get our suspect. I'll help Agent Coulson with the symbiote." Gibbs said. "Yes, boss." came from all of them. Ziva quickly sprinted over to the man webbed to the wall and pulled out her handcuffs. Gibbs began walking over to Coulson, believing it all to be over.

Oh, how wrong he was... The screeching sound stopped as Coulson took his finger off the trigger. At the same moment, Ziva was skirting around the symbiote puddle. As she stepped past, several long tendrils of ichor sprayed out of it, sticking to her side and pulling her down into it.

"Ziva!" shouted literally everyone, well except Ziva, herself. She said something more along the lines of, "Blarghf!" as the symbiote lunged upward and poured itself over her head and shoulders. It quickly spread over her torso and limbs, and sunk in, eating through her clothes and attaching to her body's cells. A moment later she rose to her feet, as She-Venom.

"Hsss!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symbiotes gain tolerance of their weaknesses after repeated exposure, so the Venom symbiote recovered rapidly after the sonic blast ended. Also, sound is just vibrations in the air so a really loud noise would create a visible ripple-like effect in the air. The shock-wave from an explosion is a real-world example.


	6. Fury

"Ziva!" cried everyone again, time more in grief than surprise.

"Hss!" She-Venom hissed. she lashed out at the air a few times then growled and grabbed her head. After spazzing out a few more times she straightened up and looked at them with a frown.

"What just happened?" she said, puzzled.

 

"Ok, so let me get this straight..." the one-eyed man on the screen said. "You defeated Venom, then somehow managed to get the symbiote off Perry, only to have it bond to one of NCIS's Special Agents?"

"Yes, sir, Director Fury." Coulson responded. He seemed unsure of what to expect.

"And now that Agent... Ziva David, was it? She has somehow gained control over the symbiote? Without sedatives, like Agent Venom used to use?" Furycontinued.

"Yes, sir." Coulson said again. He waited patiently for whatever punishment the Director deemed fit. But the Director was smiling.

"It seems we've found the perfect candidate for the new and improved Project Venom." He said. Then he turned to look at Gibbs.

"SHEILD has been looking for ways to work with the military law enforcement divisions for some time now. With you and your Director's permission, I'd like to make Special Agent David one of my agents. With SHEILD training to help her control that symbiote, she could easily become the next Agent Venom. Or should I say, Special Agent Venom?" Fury said.

"I don't have a problem with it. This isn't the first time we've had to deal with meta-human threats, and it probably won't be the last. We could use a meta-human or two on our side." Gibbs said, before turning to look at his own Director. She was nodding.

 Anti-Venom, who had come with them back to base, had cured her cancer and announced to the whole base that she was going to be NCIS's new ally. The Director had already made up her mind to invite Anti-Venom to participate in their team exercises. She might not be a NCIS Special Agent but she definitely had potential to be one of their greatest allies. Having Ziva become another meta-human ally was a rather serendipitous event. Having a liaison with SHIELD might not be such a bad idea either. 

"Let's see what Ziva thinks."


End file.
